Tomorrow
by Tattooed.Mommy.To.Be
Summary: Yusuke realizes their relationship isn't going to work. He gives in one last time. Tomorrow, he'll leave forever. Please comment/review! I do NOT own YYH or the song I borrowed lyrics from. Rated M to be safe. Yusuke x Keiko pairing, in the beginning.


Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song 'Tomorrow'. They belong to their respective owners. I do NOT own either! Quotes from the song are written in _italics, _therefore, anything written in _italics_ I do NOT own. :)

Please comment on this story. It's the first one I've submitted, so I'd really like some opinions! Thanks and enjoy...

The street sprawling before me was glowing in the light of the setting sun. People were still bustling around me, however, I hardly noticed them. Snowflakes were fluttering lazily down to earth as I walked on. Thoughts were churning over in my mind as I made my way towards the familiar building. One I would never enter into again, after tonight.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away, just like every day I said I would. But tonight, _I thought with a sad sigh, _I'm gonna give in once last time._

All too soon, it seemed, her apartment loomed before me. With sad eyes, I gazed at the front door, preparing myself. My eyes flicked to the window just next to the door, where I could see her dark outline against the pale blinds. She was waiting for me. Though, she probably won't be too happy after I tell her the truth... That I can't do this anymore.

I can barely feel my fingers as they fumble clumsily for the railing of her treacherous stairway. The bite of cold is merely giving life to my inner emotions. Finally, as if an eternity had gone by as I sauntered up the metal steps, my numb fingers curled slowly into a fist as I prepared to knock. I hadn't needed to, however, for she pulled the door open before I could.

Her smile was warm as she laid hazel eyes on me. I tried my best to force life into my own as I greeted her. "Come inside!" She exclaimed. "Did you walk the whole way here?"

I nodded, stepping over the threshold.

She rolled her eyes, shutting the door with a snap behind me, "You'll never change, Yusuke!"

I sighed, the warmth of her apartment causing a slight burning sensation throughout my limbs. I looked over at her. She looked good, as she usually did. Her brunette hair was curled to perfection, her makeup flawless, and her outfit clearly had been chosen to tease my senses. I would miss this, I decided.

_Tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. Because we're like fire and gasoline. I'm no good for you; you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow..._

I moved towards her. She grinned expectantly up at me. Guilt tugged at my heartstrings, but I couldn't stop the wicked grin that kicked up the corners of my mouth. "Tonight," I husked out, "I'm going to love you like there is no tomorrow."

She nodded with excitement, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. She lifted a bottle of aged rum from her liquor cabinet. I prepared two glasses with ice and handed them to her to pour for us. She handed me the one with considerably more golden liquid inside. "Cheers," she giggled.

I clinked my drink against hers and downed half with a large swallow. She tipped the bottle back and forth in front of me temptingly. Swigging the rest, I allowed her to pour another generous amount. Tipping the glass and sucking down the sour, fiery poison, I moved my hand to her hip and gave it a firm, teasing squeeze. My drink was once again empty, save the half-melted ice, and I set it down on the tile counter-top with a thump.

That mischievous grin returning, I gripped the bottle of rum she held. I took it in one hand and her arm in the other. Tugging gently, but purposefully, I tugged her towards the bedroom at the rear of the small apartment. The very same room we once shared.

_Tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline. I'm no good for you; you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow..._

She followed me readily to the bed. By the time we reached it, I had her shirt and bra laying forgotten in the hallway, and she had my jeans and boxers down around my ankles. Stumbling backwards, I pulled her onto the bed next to me. I allowed my pants to slip off my feet, to the floor. She tugged off her skirt and flung it away before climbing on top of me.

Wasting no time, she ripped off my shirt and covered my chest with kisses and gentle bites. Her hair, dangling loose around her face, tickled my skin as she moved over me. I took another large swig from the bottle still in my fist before slamming it onto the nightstand nearby. I now required both of my hands to be free.

The alcohol coursing through me forced that cocky, I-can-do-no-wrong feeling to the front of my brain. My hands went to work, hardly needing any conscious guidance at all. I knew her every want and need; I knew every nook and cranny to make her moan, gasp, and buck at my whim. And I made her do each, in turn, over and over, as I worked. Maybe this was why she had put up with me for so long.

I teased and played her for a good hour before I finally gave her what she was begging me for. I started slow, pausing for a moment to take a few more mouthfuls from the bottle beside the bed. She spurred me into quicker action with her cries of my name and pleas for more.

It didn't take me too much longer to bring us both to finish. I collapsed beside her, panting heavily. Her eyes slid closed and she smiled with a deeply satisfied sigh. The last time I'd make love to her like this she'd told me that it was a good thing I could fuck so good, or she would have kicked my ass to the curb long ago. I won't repeat the choice words I responded to that with.

Finally, after a long time, I stumbled, a bit drunkenly, to the bathroom to clean myself up. I dampened a wash cloth and staggered back to the bed to give it to her to clean herself up with. However, I found her on the cusp of sleep, so I didn't bother giving it to her. Instead, I dropped lightly onto the edge of my side of the bed.

I could already feel the sting of anticipation of what was to come, and it was lifting the alcohol and sex induced haze. Dropping the wash cloth, I curled into bed beside her. I decided to say everything that I had meant to voice earlier. I felt that if I said it all out-loud, maybe it would ease the guilt I knew would come later.

"Keiko," I began in a whisper. She made no acknowledgement that she had heard, but I continued anyway. "_Tomorrow... I'm gonna listen to that voice of reason inside my head, telling me that we're no good... I'll be stronger. I won't break down and call you up, when my heart cries out for you. And tomorrow, you won't believe it, but when I pass your house, I won't stop, no matter how bad I want to... Baby, when we're good, you know we're great, but there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save... Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away, like every day I said I would..._"

I could feel tears on my cheeks and some still left unshed. Keiko still hadn't given me any sign she had heard me. I wasn't sure I cared. It wouldn't matter; I knew she'd never understand, even though she couldn't deny that we're simply no good for each other. Maybe if things we're different... But there's really no point in thinking about what might have been, because no matter how much we wanted it, we'd never get it.

I knew, also, that I'd be watching the sunrise in a few hours. I had never really been able to sleep well since I could remember, but after my demon blood kicked in, I found the only time I could get a decent few hours of sleep was after a truly grueling workout. Sex could, sometimes, do the trick, but sex with a demon. Not sex with Keiko, whom I had to be careful and gentle with, so as not to harm her.

My demon heritage was one important reason she and I could never work. I had so many more needs now that she could never fill. I also had slowly accepted that Demon World was where I belonged. And she couldn't come. The only other alternative would be for her to put up with me being gone most of the time, and I couldn't do that to her. Not that she _would_put up with that, anyhow...

I sighed, pulling my thoughts to the present. I contented myself with watching her sleep. Seeing us now, no one would ever believe the fights we have. No one would believe how many holes there are in the walls of this apartment. No one would believe how many tears we have both cried. No one would believe what a monster I am... But I knew the truth, and I knew it had to stop.

So, for the last time I ever would, I tried to take in every detail of the woman sleeping peacefully beside me. It would be the very last time I would be able to do so.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away, like everyday I said I would._

Dawn came too slowly and too quickly, all at once. She still hadn't stirred, for which I was internally grateful. I told myself it would be better this way. I didn't want our last moments together to be filled with anger and yelling.

I planted a gentle, but sincere, kiss on her forehead, before going to collect my clothes. I gathered them and moved quietly to the living room to dress without waking her. I took one long, last look down the hallway into the bedroom. Heaving a sigh, I turned and trudged out the front door into the cold.

The bitterness of the early morning winter day seemed only fitting for the day I would leave here for good. As I put one foot in front of the other, I found I could only manage to recall one of the worst memories of our relationship.

I thought back to a day much like today, nearly a year ago. One I realized now, was the beginning of the end for us. Keiko had thought she was pregnant. Upon my return from a couple week stint in Demon World, she attacked me the moment I walked through the door. "You bastard!" She had yelled, her frame trembling with an anger I was soon to take the brunt of. "You can't keep running off and leaving me here all alone!" Never-mind the fact that she had been well aware of my absence beforehand and had, at the time, seemed to have been fine with it. Pointing that out, though, only got her to raise her voice another octave.

"You're not 15 anymore, Yusuke! You can't just keep fucking leaving me! Oh, and you would do well to try and remember a condom when you fuck me, dumbass!"

Those words caught my attention. "I _do_, Keiko! I always do! And what happened to those little pink pills you take every day? What the fuck are those for?" I had attempted not to lose my temper, but it was a pointless effort.

"Obviously you don't, Yusuke, because I'm pregnant! And it's yours, you inconsiderate bastard!" Then, as if her words hadn't been enough, she picked up a mostly empty soda bottle and threw it at my head. I ducked, easily, and turned to stare at the new hole in the wall. Well, at least they weren't all caused by my hand, I had thought with a humorless smirk.

Following that, I had left, much like I usually did after one of our more vicious fights. I had wound up knocking on Kurama's door at 2 am, pleading with him to allow me to sleep on his couch. Sadness etched on his face at my explanation of why, he had agreed without hesitation. That time, it was a good two and half weeks before she and I spoke again. Finding out she wasn't actually pregnant only made her more angry with me, if that was possible. I should have listened that time to Kurama when he told me I should consider ending the relationship... Or maybe the next dozen times he'd said that over the last year. But I hadn't. Not until now. Even though, in the back of my mind, I'd known he was right. Wasn't he _always_ right?

Not surprisingly, I now found myself mere feet from his familiar doorstep. I cleared my thoughts and focused on the current task at hand. I sighed, hoping he was awake. I truly wanted a companion to join me to Demon World, and Kurama had been talking of going back, permanently, for a while now. I hoped he still felt that way. Closing my eyes and throwing out my spirit senses, I found, to my utter relief, he was awake and already moving to let me in.

"Yusuke?" He murmured, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

I slight smile touched my lips, and I looked loftily up towards the cloud-darkened morning sky. "Well, fox, I came to ask you something."

He chuckled, "Alright, I'm listening."

"Come to Demon World with me?"

His eyes glinted mischievously, "What brought this on?"

I shrugged, finally lowering my eyes from the pinkish sky and meeting his green-eyed stare. "You know I've been thinking about it for a few months. I finally got my act together... Tied up the loose ends... Besides, it's where we belong, you and I."

He nodded vaguely, "Yes, I suppose." His expression turned thoughtful as he studied me. "I, too, have been considering going there for some time. Since my mother passed away, I have been feeling it's call more strongly." He sighed, "Yes, alright, Yusuke, I'll join you."

He lead me inside and left me in the living room to go pack his things. Though we would travel light, he required certain items. By the end of the day, we would be approaching the portal that connected the worlds. This is how it's supposed to be, I told myself.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk away, like every day I said I would..._


End file.
